


Yearning

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Professor Lockwood frowned after his eyes settled on a student resembling his deceased wife. Sarah Croydon.





	Yearning

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Professor Lockwood frowned after his eyes settled on a student resembling his deceased wife. Sarah Croydon. He had to remember her actual name. Anne Arthur. He always yearned to be with his vampire bride another time. A new kiss. A new embrace. 

Professor Lockwood's new wish. To be near Anne. 

 

THE END


End file.
